Zoey's Journey: The Legend of Hoenn
by K.Grace75
Summary: May and Drew's Daughter goes on a journey and guess what... she meets Ash and Misty's Son! What will happen when they travel together?
1. First Pokemon and Meeting

**_Hi this is my 5th fic so be nice when reviewing! _**

**Zoey's Journey **

**Ch. 2: first pokemon and a meeting**

Zoey was an ordinary girl, daughter of May and Drew Emerald. Today was her 10th birthday, the day she would get her first pokemon. Zoey had red short hair and she wore a light pink shirt and dark pink pants and had long traveling gloves, one was dark pink and one was light pink, on her hands. She also wore long black socks with red long sparkly boots.

"Zoey please be careful." May, her mother, cried hugging Zoey so tight she could hardly breathe.

"Honey you have to let her go." Drew, her father, said. "Zoey your mother's right. Do be careful. And we bought you a pokenav so you can keep in touch with us."

"I will. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And I'll try and visit as soon as I get a flying pokemon, which might be a while. Bye mom! Bye dad!" Zoey called. "Thank goodness we live close to Littleroot Town."

Zoey and her mom, dad and little brother, Mark, live in Oldale town.

She got to Littleroot and found the lab. When she opened the door and went inside she saw another trainer, a boy trainer. He had blue hair and he wore a red t-shirt with blue sleeves. He wore light blue jeans and black shoes. Zoey walked up to him.

"Hi"

The boy whipped around surprised.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"I'm Zoey, daughter of May and Drew Emerald."

"I'm the Elliot, son of Ash and Misty Ketchum."

"Wait my parents know your parents!" They said unison.

"Hey, you two ready for your first pokemon?" said a voice.

Zoey and Elliot jumped in surprised. They turned around

"Professor! Please don't startle us like that." Elliot said.

"Sorry about that kids" said Professor Birch. "So have you figured which pokemon you want?"

"Well me mom had a Torchick and my dad had a grass pokemon for a starter so I guess I'll have Mudkip." Zoey said.

"And I'll have Treeko." Elliot said.

"Ok. Here you go." Prof. Birch gave them their starters.

"Thanks Prof." They said in unison.

Once outside they were both heading out of town when Zoey stopped.

"You ok?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." Zoey said then with a slight blush asked, "Um… Will you… um travel with me on my Hoenn journey?"

"What? Well I guess so… Yeah." He replied. "Just let me call my parents."

"Yay! Thank you!" Zoey said. "I'm going to go shopping for supplies!"

**With Elliot…**

"Hey dad. You will never guess who I'm going to travel with,"

"Who?"

"May and Drew's daughter."

"What? Zoey?"

"You know her?"

"We have never met her but received word when she was born a year after you were born. But you listen to me be sure to watch over her closely."

"I know. I promise I will."

"Good. You with her right now aren't you?"

"No."

"Then go find her. Remember stay with her."

"Ok. I'll go find her. Bye."

"Bye."

**With Elliot's parents…**

"I hope he watches her because with team rocket, magma and aqua around I'm sure they want revenge for us always foiling their plans and I'm sure that they know we and May and Drew have kids." Ash said.

"Don't worry so much they'll be fine." Misty said.

"I hope."

**With Zoey…**

I'd better call my parents.

…

"Hello? Hi mom!"

"Hi honey. Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Mom I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know I made it ok and you will _never_ guess who I'm going to travel with! Misty and Ash's son, Elliot!"

"You're going to travel with Elliot?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah we received word when he was born a year before you."

"Oh. Well I gotta go do some supplies shopping. Bye mom!"

"Bye honey!"

…

"Well better do my shopping now. Huh? What all the ruckus". She hid behind a tree but was spotted by a grunt before she got all the way around the tree. The grunt yelled: "Hey I see someone behind that that tree!"

Three grunts ran over to the tree.

"Hey let me go!" Zoey screamed.

…

Elliot was walking to the store when he heard someone scream and ran over toward the scream and saw Zoey was captured by team magma.

"ZOEY!" Screamed Elliot

Every grunt (which was about five) whipped around. "Who are you!" One grunt yelled

"I am Elliot and you better let Zoey go right NOW!"

"We'll let her go if you can beat me, Sean." said a voice. A muscular grunt pushed through the four grunts. He was much bigger than Elliot. But Elliot wasn't afraid.

"Fine."

"Alright! Go Zubat!

"Treeko I choose you! Bullet Seed!"

"Dodge!"

"Treeko change your aim!"

The attack hit right on target and being a critical hit it fainted.

"Now let Zoey go!"

Sean stepped back, took Zoey's arm and shoved her forward. She was shoved so hard that she tripped and fell into Elliot's arms. He helped her up. She turned around and humph-ed at him.

"You can do that all you want but watch your back, girly, for you never know when we will strike again! Mahahaha!" And with that said and done he threw a smoke ball at the ground. The two teens coughed and the smoke cleared,

"They're gone!" Zoey cried.

"I wonder where they went and what Sean meant 'Watch you back because you never know when we'll strike again?'" Elliot wondered

"Hmmm…"


	2. Meeting The Parents

OMG! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! You see my computer broke and now I have to use my grandpa's!

SORRY!

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Jenvaati: Treekos can learn bullet seed.

Jenny: Yes they are the characters from Mew Mew Power. And I hope you are happy with me updating now. Sorry it took so long.

Sorry if I forgot anyone! I'm just too lazy to look at my reviews. Oh Jenna and Charley I used your names in this chapter. I hope that's ok?

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Emerald's Family, Meeting the Ketchum's Family**

It was the next day. (maybe about 5:00am) When Elliot got up he walked around a little bit but was sure to stay near to their camp. It was about an hour when he got back and Zoey still wasn't up. Elliot shook her. She moaned and opened her eyes, closed them again and turned over. He shook her again.

"Elliot I'm not a morning person." Zoey moaned again.

"Well you're going to have to be if you want to go on this journey of ours." Elliot shook her once again.

"No!" Zoey groaned

Elliot shook her _again_

"All right I'm up!" She yelled annoyed.

"Just making sure." Elliot laughed.

……

Once they had gotten all of their belongings they headed for Oldale.

……

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Zoey yelled once the two were in the house.

"Zoey!" May ran into the room. "Drew! Mark! Zoey's home and she brought Elliot!"

"Coming!" Drew and Mark said entering the room. "Hi May. Hello Elliot."

"Come on. Let's sit down into the kitchen and have something to eat." May said

The five walked into the kitchen and May put a red apron with Torchicks on it.

"I'll help you mom." Zoey offered putting on a pink apron with Skittys on it.

"Oh me, too, mom!" Mark said also grabbing his green apron which had Dustox's on it.

"Ok dears, hand me five eggs and ten slices of bacon." May said and the three set to work.

……

"Elliot." Drew said

"Yes, sir?" Elliot answered

"I want you to watch over our Zoey because you have heard of the three evil teams, right?"

"Yes, team magma, aqua and rocket, right?"

"Yes. They might be after you and Zoey."

Elliot looked at him confused.

"You see when your parents, May and I were traveling together, we always destroyed their plans and they might want revenge."

"So you want protect Zoey at all times."

"Well, most of the time. So I leave her in your hands. Do you except that?"

"Yes, I do, sir."

"Ok." Drew said shaking Elliot's hand when Zoey came into the room

"Hey breakfast is ready." She said and walk out of the room.

……

"Thank you Mrs. Emerald for the breakfast and good-bye!"

"Bye mom and dad! See ya around Mark!" Zoey called

"Bye sis!" Mark called back

……

"Your family is really nice." Elliot said

"Thanks. What's your family like?" Zoey replied.

"You'll find out soon. We are heading to Petalburg aren't we?"

"Well yeah for our first gym battle, right?"

"My family lives in Petalburg."

"Oh. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"One brother and two sisters."

"What are their names?"

"My brother's name is Matt and my sisters' names are Jenna and Charley."

"Oh."

Suddenly a wild Skitty jumped out of the bushes and walked up to Zoey.

"Oh how cute! My mom has a Skitty. I'm going to catch it!" Zoey squealed. "Go! Mudkip!" But after getting Mudkip's pokeball, a pokeball, containing no pokemon in it, fell out of Zoey's bag and rolled toward Skitty and stoped right in front of it. Skitty pressed the button with its forehead. A red light appeared around Skitty and it was sucked into the ball. It wiggled around and was caught after it stoped wiggling.

"Uh… That was… weird" Zoey said scratching the back of her head.

"Yes…very weird." Elliot said.

"Mudkip return!" Zoey said.

……

"We're here!" Zoey said.

"It's late. Let's go to my house. We could rest there?" Elliot suggested

"Good idea. I am pretty tired." Zoey yawed.

"My house is just a few blocks down" Elliot said "You look awful tired do you want me to carry you."

"No I'm fine (yawn)." Zoey said. _I am really tired but I have to try to walk, at least a few more steps._ CRASH! Zoey had fallen down.

"Zoey! I though you weren't that tried. Let me carry you." Elliot offered.

"Ok." Zoey mumbled climbing on his back. A few minutes later Zoey had fallen asleep on his back.

_She's so cute when she's asleep. Huh? Where'd that come from?_

An hour later they got to the Ketchum's house. Elliot knocked on the door.

"Elliot! You're home!" Misty cried when she opened the door.

"SHHHHH!" Elliot nodded towards his back.

"Oh." Misty whispered "Come in. Quickly before you both catch a cold."

……

Elliot gently put Zoey on his bed and pulled out a sleeping bag and went to sleep.

**End chapter 2…**

**Hope you enjoyed! ;) And again SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**


	3. Authoresses Note!

_**Authoresses Note!!! **_

**_OK, GUY/GALS! Something has come up, so i won't be updating for a while, but i will try my best to update soon. Jenny please stop continually telling me to update all the time. I update when I have time to do so, which I hardly have the time to do!_**

_**FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED:**_

_**THANKS A WHOLE LOT!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Pretty Kitty**_


	4. Zoey's Dream Spearow Attack!

**_OH! MY! GOSH!!! I AM SOOOO SORRY, AGAIN! I know it takes me a LONG time to update but, PLEASE, bear with me!!?? Sorry if you could not find my fanfic but I changed the name of it and I also changed my pen name._**

**_To my reviewers, friends and family:_**

**_Thank you reviewers for all of your reviews and I am sorry for making you wait!_**

_**Jenny I'm updating as fast as I can. It's not like can do it every day!**_

**_I would like to thank three of my very best friends for reviewing, and being there for me even though they live far away! Jenna, Charley and Keilah! YOU ROCK OUT LOUD!!!_**

**_I would also like to dedicate this and all of my fanfics to my great-grandpa who died on August 28th 2006 and always though I was a great writer! Thanks great-grandpa and I love and miss you!_**

**Chapter 3: Zoey's Dream and a Starting of a Legend**

Zoey's Dream

"Where am I…?" Zoey asked herself. "Everything is pitch black…!"

"You are in a dream my dear." said a voice.

"Who's there!?" Zoey asked unafraid.

A pokemon appeared so suddenly that Dream Zoey fell down from shock.

"Who are you? Are you a pokemon?" she asked.

"Yes my dear I am the legendary pokemon Raquazza and you have been chosen."

"Chosen for what and how can you talk?" May asked not so such about this.

"You are chosen for the legend. You and Elliot. How I can talk? Some things are better left unsaid."

"What legend?"

"You will find out soon enough, my dear child."

Raquazza stated to fade away

"WAIT! COME BACK!!! WHAT LEGEND ARE YOU TALIKNG ABOUT!!??" Zoey screamed.

"Remember Zoey, you and E, have been chosen!"

End Zoey's Dream 

"Wait. Come back." Zoey murmured in her sleep.

"COME BACK!" Zoey said as she woke up screaming. She felt someone holding her for comfort. It was Elliot.

"You ok Zoey?" Elliot asked. "Zoey?"

She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Zoey!" Elliot said.

"Huh?!" She said startled. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked raising an eyebrow. "You look a little shook up. Not to mention pale."

"I don't know…" Zoey whispered

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not sure… Ok. I will tell you." Zoey told Elliot about the dream…

……

"But what are we chosen for?" He asked.

"I don't know." Zoey thought out loud.

Suddenly there was a bight flash. Both teens had to cover their eyes. Then the flash was gone and the two felt sometime a little heavy around their necks. They both had half of a gold medallion with three gems, a half emerald, a sapphire, and a ruby, on it. It seemed that the two went together.

"What the-?" Zoey asked

"How the-?" Elliot wondered

"Where did this come from?" They both asked both holding their medallions up and putting them together. They fit perfectly.

"I don't know." Elliot said.

"Me neither." wondered.

"Kids! Breakfast is ready!" Ash said from down the stairs.

"Is it that time already?" Zoey asked.

"I guess so." Elliot said.

……

"Thanks mom and dad!" Elliot said walking to the door, Zoey following.

"It was an honor to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum!" Zoey said bowing.

"Oh… You're leaving so soon?" Misty said a little sadly.

"Yeah we do. We have to get an early start, Mr. and Mrs. K." Zoey said cheerfully.

"Ok kids go luck!"

"And try to stay out of trouble!"

"We will!" The two teens said.

……

"Hmmm… The gym sign says we need three pokemon to compete with." Elliot said pointing at the sign. "Hey look the sign says to go on to the four gyms."

"But I only have two and you have one, so I guess we should go on to the next few gyms…" "Zoey said sadly.

"Hey don't worry when we defeat the other gyms we will knock the socks off of this gym leader."

"Yeah I guess so." Zoey was still a little sad.

"Well I guess it's on to the Petalburg Woods."

"Um...yeah. Let's go." Zoey said a little nervous. _I hate the woods! There're dark and scary! But with Elliot by my side I guess I will be ok…_

……

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Zoey screamed grabbing Elliot's arm. Elliot blushed madly.

"What wrong Zoey?" he asked.

"What just moved in that bush?!" Zoey yelled scared.

"I'm sure it was nothing-" Elliot started to say when a whole flock of Spearow came out from the bush and starte to dive at the two teens. They both hit the ground. The Spearow were inches away when Elliot used his body as a shield to protect Zoey. The Spearow pecked _hard_ at Elliot. Then a bolt of lightning came out of know where. Elliot then fainted.

Zoey started to cry as she held Elliot's wounded and limp body close to her.

"You protected me and you got hurt for me. Why? Why, did you do that?!" She yelled at him.

"Are you ok, Miss?" A voice said. Zoey looked up startled. Tears where still streaming down her cheeks.

A boy about 12 years old was standing in front of them. His hair was black and he wore a blue shirt that had white letters saying Pokemon. His had on plain blue jeans and white shoes. He had a Pikachu with him.

"No. My friend, Elliot, and I got attacked by Spearows and he's not moving." Zoey said trying her best to calm down.

"Let me take a look…" The boy said. "Hmm… It's not too serious but I think you two should come to my camp."

"Ok… By the way…?"

"Yes?" The boy said.

"What is you name?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, it's Adan." Adan answered.

_**Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for not updating again, too…And again I would like to say "Thanks!!!!" To my friends and family!!!**_


	5. Attacked Again! We’re out of the Woods!

**Ok I finally got a new computer...uh a few months ago...so I might be able to update faster now! But remember that's a MAYBE! Anyways here is chapter 4……**

**Chapter 4: Attacked Again! We're out of the Woods!**

Adan carried Elliot back to his camp Zoey following silently beside him. They walked into a clearing. Zoey looked at the stars and closed her eyes.

_Lord…Please…please help Elliot get well soon! _Zoey prayed.

"Your friend will be fine, I promise." Adan said almost as if he read her thoughts.

"Alright…" Zoey said.

"Hey, I will bandage you friend's forehead and then I will fix us some dinner, how does that sound." Adan said placing a hand on Zoey's shoulder.

"Alright."

Adan had bandaged Elliot's forehead. Then he started making dinner which was rice balls and soup.

"Ya know I was adopted." Adan said trying to start a conversation.

"You were?"

"Yeah so now I am on a journey to find my real parents."

"Oh well good luck on that!"

"Thank you." Adan said. "Well dinner is done."

Adan handed Zoey a bowl of soup and two rice balls.

"Thanks." Zoey said. Then she took a bite of the rice ball. "Yum! This is really good!"

"Why thank you! It's been a long time since I cooked for anyone."

"What do you mean a long time?"

"Well I was an assistant cook when I worked with my aunt and uncle, with whom I lived with, at there restaurant."

"Neat!"

"Well let's finish our meals then we can talk some more."

"Ok."

It was after dinner Adan and Zoey were talking some more when suddenly the Spearow came back!

"Oh no!! They're back!!" Zoey shrieked.

"Stay back and protect your friend. I'll take care of this!" Adan yelled "Go! Plusle and Minun!"

"Right! Ok Mudkip let's go!" Zoey agreed. _I have to protect him! He protected me so now it's my turn!_

So they battled and Adan won his battles without any trouble, but Zoey was having trouble with her battle.

"Mudkip use Water Gun!" Zoey commanded.

The attack just barely hit and made the first Spearow faint. More and more came until Adan packed as quick as he could and hoisted Elliot on his back.

"RUN!!" Adan yelled. "Keep your Mudkip out! Come on everyone!"

"Right! Come on Mudkip!" Zoey said as Mudkip jumped in her arms.

Zoey and Adan ran and ran until they saw the exit to the forest.

"Hurry!" Adan said. "I can see the exit!"

Zoey was about to reply but she stumbled on a rock and fell screaming. Adan whipped around.

"Look out!" Adan yelled.

Elliot started to wake and the first thing he saw was Zoey and Mudkip on the ground.

"Zoey…" He murmured.

The he saw the Spearow heading strait for her.

"Zoey!" Elliot screamed this time and jumped off of Adan's back.

Zoey shut her eyes tight and she didn't hear anything accept…

"Go! Treeko! Give 'em your hardest bullet seed, quick!" Elliot commanded taking his bandage off seeing that he didn't need it anymore.

The bullet seed hit and made some of the Spearows go away but there were still more. But then a blinding flash of light in the section of the forest the three were in scared the Spearow away. Zoey looked at the flash as it started to fade away and saw Elliot and another pokemon… Grovyle.

"Elliot!" Zoey ran to him and hugged him while crying and said, "You're ok!"

"Zoey…" Elliot said and tilted her chin up so she would look at him. "I would never leave you, never ever! And don't you dare think I will either!"

Elliot winked at her. Zoey blushed but covered it by putting her head onto him chest and listening to his heart.

_Some day Elliot/Zoey, I will tell you how I feel about you. I love you!_ The two thought at the same time.

Elliot felt Zoey sliding of down and he looked at her to see she had fallen asleep. Chuckling, he picked her up bridal style and turned.

"Thank you for helping us, uh, um, I don't know you name." Elliot said holding out his hand while trying to hold on to Zoey.

"It's Adan, nice to see that you are finally awake." Adan said shaking Elliot's hand.

"Thank you again, Adan. Where are you headed now?" Elliot asked.

"Rustboro City."

"Really, so are we. Why don't we travel together until we get their?"

"Ok, sounds good to me." Adan said.

**That's the end of that chapter! Hope you ENJOYED!!**


End file.
